


Honorary Matheson

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy kind of smut, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass was a sucker for the Mathesons, so he went with it. </p><p>A response to the prompt "drunk and disorderly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorary Matheson

They don't remember how it happened. Miles was stressed, he just wanted to drink; Charlie was horny, she wanted to fuck. And Bass was a sucker for the Mathesons, so he went with it.  
  
He was used to both of them being drunk - _and_ disorderly. Just not together.  
  
He had not expected a rather tipsy Charlie to shimmy onto her uncle's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her ass down for show. Cooing, "I missed you, Uncle Miles," against his earlobe. A purr. It made something twist in Bass' abdomen, maybe curiosity disguised as desire.  
  
Miles groaned, pupils dilated in his friend's direction. "Charlie," he warned, "you shouldn't. Bass...Bass is here. Remember."  
  
She giggled. His voice was heavy, gravely with whiskey and embarrassment.  
  
Fumbling with the button on his pants with one hand. The other coiling through his messy hair. "As if he has not seen your cock before."  
  
And Bass had, of course. Bass loved the Mathesons. He loved their scarred skin, their reactions, the way their breath hitches when aroused. How Miles grunted at his niece's touch, how she pulled her panties down for Bass to glimpse at what is hidden in the crevice between her thighs.  
  
Bass just loved how they became so drunk and so themselves, and two bodies he has been inside can be inside each other, and that he is an honorary family member once again.


End file.
